


Sun-Kissed

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: fornicari, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-06
Updated: 2006-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku, Sanzo, and contrasts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun-Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the loverly fornicari community as its inaugural drabble. Inspired by the prompt of e. e. cummings' "i like my body when it is with your body." Betaed by Eliza for the win.

Goku is tawny; amber, gold, honey. Sanzo puts his hand on Goku's arm and focuses on the contrast. Even after years on the road, he is pale, pale enough to flush everywhere Goku touches him. Goku only seems to glow under his own touch, and it's not fair, but he didn't expect it to be.

Goku hums, eyes wide and mouth busy, and it's nothing and everything like his reaction to food; even Hakkai's cooking has never left him this happy. It'd be annoying, but Sanzo is concentrating on white skin and tanned, the difference between.

How he likes it.


End file.
